


NC-XVII

by risowator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	NC-XVII

Маленькие римские цифры и год. Набиты ровным столбиком от нижней трети бедра вверх. Прочитать может только хозяин. Или Джон, накладывающий жгут. Он умеет читать перевернутый текст, это знает его психотерапевт.

Шерлок еще в сознании, но взгляд мутный. Он не издал ни звука, кроме первого удивленного вскрика, но истерзал губы до кровоподтеков.

Позже, сидя у койки больного, Джон думал, что же могут означать эти числа. Определенно, то были даты. Громких преступлений? Или раскрытых? Хотелось уточнить, но нога Шерлока была перебинтована.

Три недели Холмс не подпускал Джона к себе, самостоятельно меняя повязки, но шрам воспалился и Шерлока начало лихорадить. Тогда же Джон настоял, чтобы друг перебрался в его комнату - это было единственное чистое помещение в доме. Ватсон взял несколько отгулов после уикенда. Они и ночевали вдвоем: Холмс симулировал на кровати, доктор почему-то этого не замечал. Конечно, за всё время Джон успел рассмотреть татуировку. И, да, это были даты, три верхние он сам хорошо помнил - "этюд", финал Мориарти и их предпоследнее дело. Но почему наравне с такими сложными была история про кэб? От того, что Шерлок тогда чуть не поддался и не принял яд? Возможно, подумал Джон с содроганием, их дружба могла и не состояться. А может это просто тот день, когда детектив узнал имя врага и решил запечатлеть тот период, за который он с ним покончит, ведь это и были две соседние даты. Джон пропустил мимо сознания укол ревности к мертвецу. Сейчас главное, что Шерлок жив.

Время, отпущенное на выздоровление, у Шерлока прошло. Джон вышел на работу и утопал в бумагах до позднего вечера, но по возвращении домой уже второй раз находил больного в своей постели. Первый раз он не стал возмущаться, но намекнул, что комната Шерлока убрана и не представляет угрозы для рубца.  
\- Спасибо, Джон, я знаю. Я там ночевал сегодня, если ты помнишь. Но я останусь тут, мне тяжело спускаться, - соврал Шерлок, потирая бедро совсем не в месте ранения.

В этот раз Шерлок придумал, что ему там холодно, одиноко, неудобно, скучно (наиболее приемлемый вариант принять за правду), и согласился лечь на пол. Ночь была странной, Джону не спалось на собственной кровати, когда Шерлок спокойно сопел под его ногами.  
Проворочавшись до двух, Джон не выдержал и, перешагнув через длинное тело, занимавшее весь пол, пошел умываться и пить чай. Стоя в полумраке кухни, Ватсон вспоминал похожую ночь, в которой не было Шерлока. Так же горел ночник в коридоре, освещая в открытые двери гостиную и эту кухню. Но тогда в ней не было свободного места - Шерлок превратил ее в лабораторию. Сам химик находился в предварительном заключении, подозреваемый в производстве наркотиков, но этого Джон еще не знал, так как полиция еще не нагрянула к ним домой.

Чайник вскипел - в том воспоминании и в реальности - Джон очнулся; ну и глупости лезут в голову. Наполнив чашку и помыв яблоко, он поставил всё на стол, а сам сел на высокий стул. Металл подножки холодил ступни. Мысли опять возвращались к Шерлоку: в тот раз его продержали в Ярде несколько дней, пока он упрямился и не рассказывал, для чего проводил эксперименты. Потом Шерлок вернулся, но был каким-то странным - Джон даже подозревал, что с ним там что-то сделали, но обзывая себя извращенцем, гнал эти мысли - а Лестрейд после того случая полтора месяца не давал Шерлоку работу, да и вообще не появлялся у них. Странно. Но то было давно и сейчас Шерлок нормальный, так почему же Джону лезут в голову эти дурацкие воспоминания?

Он сгрыз яблоко, бросил остатки на столе и поднялся к себе. Шерлока на полу не было, Джон оглянулся на дверь ванной, но там было темно. Осознав где сейчас его сосед, Джон тихо выругался в потолок и пошел устраиваться на край кровати. Было тепло, но тесно. Ссориться не хотелось, тем более, что друг спал, по-привычке отвернувшись к стене.

Джон лишь дремал, поэтому чувствовал, как Шерлок ворочается, устраиваясь на другом боку. Потом беспокойный детектив навалился сзади, придавливая его к кровати.  
\- Дшооон, - тихо шипел Шерлок, от чего волоски на теле Джона встали дыбом, а в животе что-то дернуло.  
\- Что? - попытался как можно спокойнее спросить он.  
\- Я не могу больше, - холодная рука скользнула на грудь, смяв в подтверждение слов майку Джона. - Я хочу... чего-то... - в тихом голосе звучало недовольство собой. - ...прикосновений.  
Шерлок еще больше навалился, закинув ногу ему на бедро.  
\- Мне тяжело, - говорил Джон, понимая, что ему еще и приятно. Дыхание сбилось, напряжение нарастало не только в нём - стоящий член Шерлока грел поясницу.  
\- И мне, - вторил друг, пробираясь под майкой к соскам.  
Джон отвел свою руку, освобождая доступ, но Шерлок воспринявший это как согласие, сам спустился ниже, ткнулся членом в ягодицы. Джон вздрогнул от такой наглости и двумя секундами позже Шерлок оказался заваленным на пол, с предусмотрительно придавленным горлом. Джон таким еще не был, неконтролируемым. Интересно.  
\- Извини, - друг пах яблоком, скорее тем зеленым, в них больше железа.  
\- Ты зафиксировал мои коленные суставы?  
\- Да, так надо, чтобы противник не дергался.  
\- Но слабо сдавил горло.  
\- В последний момент вспомнил, что это ты, - немного виновато пояснил Ватсон, убирая руку и расслабляя ноги. - Продолжай.

Дурманящее возбуждение спало после неожиданно встряски, разум прояснился и перспектива изнасиловать друга превратилась в заманчивое "отдаться другу". Шерлок провел ладонями по бокам Джона, поднялся выше, сжимая, чувствуя упругость грудной клетки, большими пальцами надавил на соски, будто смазывая их. Джон закрыл глаза, вспоминая, когда последний раз подобное было в его жизни. Во время стажировки по Медицине катастроф, молодой лаборант, с которым он делил комнату в общаге. Опять сосед по квартире. Ватсон обречен спать с теми, с кем живет.

Шерлок толкнулся вновь вставшим членом и приподнялся за поцелуем, встретив его на полпути. Да, это было именно зеленое яблоко, вкусом напоминающее кровь из разбитых губ; Джон придерживал кудрявую голову, жестко исследуя рот детектива. Шерлок чуть пошевелил ногами, давая понять, что хочет их раздвинуть. Почти не прекращая поцелуя друг переместился, подперев коленями разведенные бедра; их члены, скрытые ночным одеянием, первый раз соприкоснулись во всей длине. Для одного это ощущение было забытым, для второго - новым. Джон простонал от удовольствия, но отстранился, выпрямляясь на руках.

Узнавание согласия во взгляде Шерлока, исходившее от его тела тепло возбуждения... Джон не предполагал, что его сосед может оказаться настолько открытым. Шерлок потянул его майку вверх. Джон был ведомым, но доминировавшим во всем, что тот предлагал. Все еще придерживая кудрявый затылок, второй рукой он одновременно пытался высвобождать длинные ноги друга из домашних штанов, себя от трусов, нигде не доделывая до конца. Хлопок спустился на бедра, шелк скомкался у колена, а так и не снятая майка осталась у головы Шерлока. Чудесно. Детектив улыбался.

\- Оно там, - словно читая мысли, он указал на тумбочку у изножья кровати.   
\- Надеюсь, ты мылся. У меня нет презервативов, - неправдоподобно недовольный доктор все же встал, оставляя по-лягушачьи распластанного на полу Шерлока.   
Открыв ящик Джон хохотнул: "Ты же их имеешь в виду", он вскрыл и оставил упаковку цефекона в ящике, трусы снял, бросил у тумбочки.

Свечка моментально таяла в кулаке, Джон, с сильно ударяющимся в груди сердцем, опустился на колени, погладил впалый живот, большим пальцем зарываясь в черные пружинки лобковых волос, втянул носом воздух смеси запахов суппозитория, гормонов Шерлока, собственного тела и ввел свечку внутрь легко проскользнувшим пальцем.   
\- Дшооон, - опять прошипел Холмс, невидящим взглядом смотря в потолок. Так и хотелось спросить, не стоит ли остановиться. Всё было слишком странным, больше похожим на эксперимент, а не на половой акт. Но тут колечко сжалось вокруг пальца, побуждая двигаться. 

Найти простату оказалось легче, чем держать себя в руках. Джон медленно растягивал проход пальцами, пока его собственный член сочился смазкой. Покрывшийся испариной, нетерпеливый и изнывающий от желания Шерлок каждый раз пытался насадиться и закончить это мучение, ему как всегда поскорее хотелось получить результат, когда доктор наслаждался процессом. 

\- Джон, я не мальчик, - Шерлок приподнялся на локтях, явно преодолевая головокружение, не глядя пошарил по кровати и спустил подушку, чтобы подложить ее под поясницу. Все это время рука Джона была в нем, а сам Джон, как это часто бывало, чувствовал себя немного неловко.   
\- Ты же сам хотел... прикосновений, - Джон не шевелил пальцами, но стоило их согнуть, детектив рвано вздохнул, прикрывая глаза, и упал на кровать. - Пожалуйста, да? - подсказал друг, склоняясь над ним.  
\- Да. Ты знаешь, что да, - спокойно подтвердил Шерлок. - У тебя же это не первый раз, - продолжил он, когда Джон плавно надавливая, медленно проникал внутрь.   
\- Нет. Как и у тебя, - отрывисто сказал он.  
После некоторой паузы Шерлок ответил:  
\- Такой - первый.  
\- О, Боже, - Джон сперва впился в губы, а потом в жилистую шею, всегда призывно открытую в распахнутом вороте рубашки, до основания вошел в расслабленное отверстие.

\- Активнее, Джон, - Шерлок словно смеялся, сжав длинными пальцами его ягодицы и подталкивая его, заставляя увеличить темп, скорее придти к разрядке.  
\- Ты можешь хотя бы сейчас заткнуться? - он подхватил бледные ноги себе на плечи, лаская татуированное бедро со шрамом, несколько раз сильно толкнулся, выбивая долгожданные стоны, и вернулся за поцелуем. Шерлок хватал его за руки, за шею, царапал подушку, но не мог удержаться и соскальзывал. Стонал ему в рот, о чем-то прося, но только спустя время слова обрели смысл - просьбу. Раненая нога не выдерживала, да и плечо Джона оказалось, что ноет. 

\- Черт, - Джон резко вышел, как куклу повернул Шерлока на бок к кровати, давая возможность примостить ногу на нее, и так же быстро, в одно движение вошел.   
Шерлок потерялся в ощущениях, сжимающий свой член, он уткнулся лицом в матрас, а руки Джона, казалось, были везде, хотя тот всего лишь гладил его спину. От сильных коротких толчков набрать воздух и что-то сказать не получалось, поэтому Шерлок кончил без предупреждения и почти конвульсивно содрогаясь.   
\- Черт, - опять сказал Джон, замирая в нем. Аккуратно вынул член и перевернул податливое тело на спину. - Ты как?   
\- Мне кажется, я без сознания.   
\- Хорошо. Я сейчас, - Ватсон начал куда-то перемещаться, Шерлоку показалось, что тот как в порно-фильмах кончит ему на лицо, но Джон, оседлав его бедра, просто додрочил себе в кулак, даже не разбрызгав спермы. Потом вытер их обоих своей шершавой майкой и перебрался к себе на кровать.

Правда проснулся он опять в тесноте, прижатый Шерлоком к стенке.   
\- Ты как собака, - пробурчал Джон, перебираясь через спящего соседа. Мрачное утро неохотно освещало пахнущую сексом комнату. Он подобрал испачканную спермой и... не спермой майку, мельком глянул на простыни и отправился в ванную. 

Когда Джон, приготовив завтрак, с чашкой кофе поднялся будить Шерлока, тот уже сидел на кровати под распахнутым окном. Весь растрепанный, со стертой красной скулой и отчего-то сконфуженный.  
\- Оно до сих пор вытекает, - он зло покосился на раскрытый ящик тумбы.  
\- Тебе кажется, - Джон поставил чашку на комод. - Все скоро пройдет, - открыл его и достал полотенце. - Пойдем в ванную. Будто в первый раз такое.   
\- Такое - первый, - повторил Шерлок, поймал полотенце и дождался пока друг выйдет из комнаты.

А вечером, проходя мимо спальни детектива, Джон слышал звук, похожий на работу моторчика швейной машинки. 

XXIX. I. 2011


End file.
